Embarazada
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Deep in the wilderness, different packs of different wolves live in different lives. Some become alphas and others become omegas while others become outcasts. What happens if these packs suddenly emerge and become one and have offspring of their own? Will the pack stand or will the pack fall? AU. *Complete for now*


_**Summary - Deep in the wilderness, different packs of different wolves live in different lives. Some become alphas and others become omegas while others become outcasts. What happens if these packs suddenly emerge and become one and have offspring of their own? Will the pack stand or will the pack fall? AU.**_

 _ **Dedicated to my best friend Fussy Writer and my Hikari/forever fam,**_ _ **Aurora Shade Dragon-Wolf**_

 _ **Yami/Atemu, Yugi/Ryou, Akefia/Zorc, Bakura/Marik, Dartz/Malik, Seth/Seto/Joey**_

It was night time in the city of Domino, the owls hooting and the crickets chirping. Everyone was asleep except the animals who hunted during the night while everything and one is asleep and vulnerable. Soft paws were paddling from the streets of Domino as quiet as they could. They were the pack of the West. They were called the Outcasts. Any and every wolf who was forced away from their packs came to them for protection, food, shelter, and to mate. Small howls, soft panting, and rough snarling was heard to the animals in the pack, but the humans and other animals slept on peacefully.

There were three main outcasts. Akefia, a greyish white wolf who had a scar over his left eye, was the second in command. His reason in being an outcast was because he kept stealing other territories food and supplies. The third in command is Seth, a dark brown wolf with sky blue eyes. He was an outcast for losing a fight against an omega who became an beta and took Seth's place. And finally, the first commander, Zorc, a pitch black wolf with red ruby eyes. He turned into an outcast because he mated many other wolves that weren't his mate, stole food and shelter and he killed many pups. Of course he stopped his killings, but he was still sent out as an outcast.

On the South side where trees lay on top of each other for miles and miles, rough panting and growling were heard, Paws trotting faster and faster, but not to the point of running. This pack were called the Egyptians. Any wolf that came from the Arabian Peninsula and somehow travelled to Japan settles with the Egyptians.

There were three main wolves as well in this pack. The first in command is Atemu, a dark grey wolf with colorful streaks in his fur with red eye. He was the Pharaoh's protector in Egypt, so that was why he was first in command. Second in command is Marik, a dark sandy colored wolf. He was the King of Assassins of his kind and helps catch food and enemies. And in third command is Dartz, a blue-green colored wolf with bi-colored eyes, yellow and bluish green. He was an evil scientists' pet before he killed him and ran off after being abused and used for years. The pack stuck together, bred, and was always anxious around everyone, even themselves.

On the East side of Domino where the beautiful bodies of water glistened in the sun and/or moonlight. Water splashing and howls reached the air as another pack came inland. They were called the Hikaris, the lights of darkness. They love to be active, whether it's by day or night. Any abandoned wolves can join the pack.

The four main wolves in the pack are Yugi, a light amethyst wolf, Ryou, an albino wolf, and Malik, an abandoned Arabia as well as Joey, a blondie. Yugi is the alpha of the group. He knew that he was a soft yet protective wolf when he met his mate, Ryou. That's when they created the Hikari pack and had pups. Malik and soon others joined as well. Malik is an abandoned Arabian. His mother left him and a few of his siblings when their pack was getting raided. He was the only survivor and was taken in by humans until he was one. He was released into the wilderness and sent to the Hikari's were he spent his days. Ryou was the same only that his pack didn't want him. Joey got too annoying in his pack and even for himself; so he left and walked as a rogue until he joined the Hikari's. The pack loves each other and helps one another out.

And to the North of Domino lays the final pack, the Yami's. They were already in the meeting area where they would ambush the other packs. Yami' s are the darkness and the sneaky. They hunt by night and sleep by day. Let's say that they hate most of their pack but they stick with one another. They're family, whether they like it or not. The three main Yami's are Yami, Bakura and Seto. Yami is the alpha of the pack. He's been hurt so many times by hunters that he killed any hunter that crossed his way and freed his fellow pack. Seto and Bakura gave their lives to Yami and ever since they stuck together and became a pack.

Sooner or later, all three packs form into one. The one who will save all packs in the world from the rambunctious, deadly pack...The Shadows.

 _ **End of introduction**_


End file.
